The long-range goal of the Oncology Education Program is to develop and implement a comprehensive, multidisciplinary, integrated program of cancer education that will foster the development of academically oriented health sciences professionals, researchers and educators and provide continuing education to health care practitioners in the state of West Virginia. This will be accomplished by offering comprehensive educational experiences to health sciences students and practitioners in cancer-related research and care with emphasis on etiology, epidemiology, prevention, control, and nutrition, and by providing multidisciplinary educational experiences in present day cancer research and care by involving students, educators, and practitioners in basic and clinical science disciplines from the Schools of Nursing, Dentistry and Medicine and from the State community. This program will be an integrated part of the health sciences education for students in the three Schools and continuing education for community practitioners. The oncology program is composed of five programs: Introduction to Oncology, Basic Cancer Education Course, Student Assistantships, Clinical Oncology Electives for the undergraduate students of the three Schools; Outreach Oncology practitioners; and Visiting Professor Lecture Series shared by both groups. Evaluation of the components of the program will involve determination of changes is student behavior in both cognitive and affective domains.